Confetti
C O N F E T T I Please do not use Confetti/the content/pictures without my permission please and thank you! Confetti is Jacquelyn's main RainWing mascot. Canon infobox art by OcPerson23 and modern infobox art by name here. Appearance Confetti will generally change color according to her mood, whether or not she wants that color. Although she can control her scales, she can have a hard time stopping emotions, particularly powerful ones, from coming through, but most current she doesn't mind having her feelings on display. She can change color when she wants to or needs to camouflage. Confetti can stamp out all emotion before it splatters out all over her scales. Oftentimes, she will change her scale color to be as bright and pretty as possible in front of other dragons to show off. She can't change the color of her eyes, which are emerald green like all RainWings eyes. When her fear is strong, she will turn pale green and white and is unable to camouflage or change her scales. The sun is needed to make her scales as beautiful and vivid as possible. If she does not take a nap called "sun time" her scales will not be as vibrant or bright. Confetti is long an graceful, with a normally cyan colored ruff behind her ears and a prehensile tail that she uses primarily for climbing trees and hanging in her rainforest habitat. When she in afraid or insulted she will flair her ruff. Her underbelly is usually neon yellow while her wing membranes are mint green. Her body and neck are seen most often in hot pink. While the little neck spikes or horns are seen as a shade of blue along with her slender snout and slightly curved horns. Personality Confetti doesn't mind having her feelings on display most of the time. She sometimes will change color to show off and make herself look prettier than everyone else. At time she can be vain and rude. However, its just she wants someone to notice her. Confetti hates being just another RainWing. She wants to be someone important or someone to be remembered. And to make that happen she'll do pretty much anything. But that's not all Confetti wants to do, she wants to help her tribe and other tribes find cures for certain poisons such as dragon bite viper and the venom from a SandWings tail. Since not everyone can get access to a brightsting cactus in time she believes that they need to find other cures. At times she wants to study by herself without anyone's help. She gets lonely often and wishes she had someone who loved her. But after all she is just another RainWing, and now she is starting to believe this for herself. When she walks by in the streets of possibility she will stop and say hello but it just seems no one cares. She usually rushes to get errands since they seem to shoo her off after she's bought everything she needs. Confetti is loyal to the RainWings and NightWings even know the Night dragons aren't really part of her tribe. However, it seems more and more hybrids are born every year. And maybe some day they will be one tribe instead of two. To her this makes her a little uneasy around them. After all they did do experiments on some of the RainWings. Abilities Confetti can alter the color of her scales to mimic objects (such as tree frogs and pearls), her surroundings, other dragons, or simply to suit her preference. Her scales may change color when she feels a particularly strong emotion. Pale green is for fear while white means pain. Purple if for guilt, yellow for amusement, pink for happiness, emerald for displeasure, red and black for anger, grey for sadness, blue for calm, sunlight recharges their scales making them better at camouflage. Confetti has a prehensile tail much like a chameleon to grip onto trees. She can swing from tree to tree, called "tree gliding" to move about over long distances, a vines and branches would make normal flying difficult. As a dragonet she took tree gliding lessons (as well as other things, such as venom training and fruit gathering). Confetti possesses deadly venom, the effects closely relate to hydrofluoric acid (eating away at flesh), which can be shot from her two longest fangs, like a spitting cobra. Her venom melts away dragon scales easily, and unless nullified with flame (or the venom of a relative to counteract the venom), her venom will kill the victim at alarming speed if some lands in their eyes or bloodstream. However, landing on normal scales you may survive. Her venom only affects living things such as leaves or flowers, and cannot affect and cannot affect inorganic objects such as rocks or metal. Sometimes, though, if even only a small amount of venom comes in contact with another dragon, it can brutally scar their scales and leave them disfigured instead of killing them completely. RainWing venom is very painful when contacted, much like acid. History Confetti was born a month late and was so small that no one wanted her. So like the rest of the dragonets who didn't have a family member who wanted them she was raised by her tribe. There were not many healers and she was always discovering herbs that would help heal scratches faster. When she was five she was sent to the healers cottage to learn all the was to know and how to find plants easier. Relationships Please ask me if you would like your o.c to be in a relationship with mine. Name: WIP Name: WIP Trivia *Confetti is a type of rainbow sprinkles, cake, or pieces of colorful paper sometimes seen at parties. *She is often ignored and believes she will never find someone to love she may adopt some dragonets. *Her name comes from when she was born her scales were a vanilla colored with sprinkle like dots. Gallery 8D508CDD-48B1-469B-9B31-B0991AD843A8.png|By OCPerson23 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Work In Progress